Grinders are food processing appliances that are used to grind, chop or mince food products, such as meat, fish, poultry, vegetables, or similar foods. The most common food products processed in a grinder are meat products, such as beef, pork, venison, etc. A typical grinder includes head with an inlet or chute into which raw meat is fed, and an outlet from which the ground or minced meat is discharged. The outlet of a grinder head can be outfitted with an accessory, such as a sausage stuffing tube, the helps direct the ground meat into sausage casing. The accessories typically are connected to the grinder head via a collar, connected to the outlet, that retains a cutting die of the grinder in the cutlet.